After I Fall, Where Will I Stand
by AngelsAndDemonsAndHuntersOhMy
Summary: Dean and Castiel explore their relationship before and after Cas' fall from angel-hood. Wing!kink, hand!kink, slash.
1. Chapter 1

It was too damn hot in the bunker, and it was putting Dean in a terrible mood. He lost count of how many times he snapped at Sam, who had decided it was best to just hide behind his laptop and try to figure out how to fix the ancient air conditioning system. Anything was better than listening to Dean bitch and moan about the heat.

"It's so hot in here," he groaned, plopping down on the couch and turning the fan towards himself. Sam just rolled his eyes, muttering about Dean's lack of help. He loved his brother, but god, Dean could really whine like a bitch when he wanted to.

Castiel walked slowly around the upper level of the bunker, the sticky heat in the building making no difference to him. His shoulders were slumped slightly and he looked even smaller than he usually did in his suit and trench coat. He'd been staying at the bunker with Sam and Dean since he had wrenched himself from Naomi's grip. This was the first day he really got to explore the bunker, as he'd been resting for a few days, recharging his, as Dean called it, angel mojo.

"It's so hot in here." Cas smiled slightly at Dean's complaint, thinking about the dichotomy that was Dean Winchester. Dean was this incredible hunter: rugged and tough, having experienced things no other human could possibly handle. He was, at the same time, quite childish, often complaining about mundane things. Cas' smile grew as he thought about the hunter, a soft laugh huffing from his lips.

He made his way down to where Sam and Dean were, sitting on the couch next to the older Winchester. Castiel's back was straight and squared, as per usual. His stance on the couch differed so greatly from Dean's relaxed and almost lazy one. "Hello, Dean," he said, his voice as gruff as ever; the greeting had almost become a ritual, the words slipping out whenever he saw this man with whom he had such a strong bond.

Dean looked over at Cas, shaking his head. "Dude, seriously, how can you wear that coat in this heat? You're gonna fry your brains." He pressed down the button on the base of the fan, causing the fan to start oscillating. It was a big gesture for Dean, sharing the cool air with anyone. He definitely prided himself on being a huge fan hog.

He sat up straighter, stretching and pulling his button-down off, tossing it aside. He relaxed once more, leaning back into the couch and stretching out in his wife beater. "If you don't get that air conditioner fixed soon, I'm going to be walking around this place butt ass naked." He plopped his feet up on the table, looking expectantly up at Sam, who huffed and got up.

"Ok, ok, I think I've figured it out," Sam grumbled, walking out of the room.

"Thank you," Dean called, grinning. "He seems more like the Sam we all know and love these days, huh?"

Cas let his eyes close for a moment as the fan whizzed and blew over his face, mussing up his hair. He was not hot but the cool breeze made his lips curl up in the slightest of smiles. Castiel opened his eyes when the fan oscillated off of him and towards Dean; his eyes followed the fan, falling upon a Dean taking off his shirt. Cas' eyes widened just a bit at Dean's words, doubting not even for a second that the hunter would walk around in all of his naked glory.

Cas got more comfortable on the couch, leaning back and folding his hands on his lap. "Thank you, Sam," Cas said as the younger brother rose to fix the AC. "He definitely is seeming more like his old self," Cas mused in agreement. Castiel had known exactly how to fix the air conditioning and, upon launching into how, Sam had quickly stopped him and said that he had wanted to do it on his own. That definitely was more like the Sam Castiel had first met after he had raised Dean from perdition.

Cas let his eyes close once again as the breeze from the fan drifted over his face once again. He was now thinking about that day when he met Dean face to face in the barn, the look on Dean's face when the shadow of his wings was splayed across the walls. That was the first and only time Castiel had shown Dean even just a glimmer of his wings. He shifted rather uncomfortably, now fully aware of the soft appendages at his back. Castiel let out a soft grunt, wriggling around. The wings never really bothered him; it was only when he got to thinking about showing Dean his wings that they just...rubbed him the wrong way.

Dean looked over at Cas, quirking a brow. He'd been acting… different. "You ok there?" He leaned in a little, his expression quickly changing to one of concern. "Cas, you ok?" He'd worried a lot about Cas since they got out of Purgatory, and when Cas acting like this, it didn't help his worrying.

"My wings, Dean," Cas grunted out in reply, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He could hear the concern in Dean's voice but he couldn't really hear anything else. The dull and throbbing pain from his cramped wings was worse than usual and he flexed the muscles of his back, willing the big feathery masses not to pop out and whack Dean in the face.

Castiel's face was taught, the furrow between his brow even more pronounced than usual as his wings made every effort to break free of the constraining trench coat. "My wings just feel...cramped," Cas went on to explain, opening his eyes and looking over at Dean; his pupils were so dilated that there was just a small ring of blue around them. "They hurt. Do you mind...can I…" Cas stopped his request, not wanting to expose his wings in front of Dean, fearing that it would make him uncomfortable.

Dean sat back, looking relieved. "Oh, yeah, sure Cas. Whatever. Just, uhh," he scooted over a little on the couch, "there, that good?" He remembered that first time he saw the shadow of Cas' wings, big and black, and he wasn't sure how big they actually were. He'd never seen them, not really, and the idea of finally seeing something so private, well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't flattered.

"Just, uhh, make yourself comfortable, ok? It's your home too now, Cas." He gave him a smile, watching intently.

Cas listened to Dean, his eyes shut tight against the pain at his back. When Dean gave him the go ahead, Castiel stood and shed the trench coat, letting out a soft puff of air. He already felt better, although not entirely. "Just...be careful, Dean." Cas' words were low and rough, his eyes still closed as he threw the cobalt blue tie to the floor. Cas took of the suit jacket and shirt just in time, as it felt as if his wings were going to explode through the fabric.

Cas let out a sigh of relief when, finally, he let his wings extend from his back, a few molting feathers falling to the ground. He beat his wings once, twice, thrice, stretching out the appendages. Castiel's wings were dark black with a few dark blue and purple feathers mixed in, creating a beautiful wave of deep color.

Cas' eyes opened slowly, his face now much more relaxed as he slowly inched back down onto the couch, careful not to hit Dean in the face. His wings folded nicely against his back, the edges covering his lithe and toned arms. "That feels much better. Thank you, Dean." Cas turned his head to look at the hunter, a small smile on his face.

Dean's eyes were fixed on Cas' wings, and his tongue peeked out, wetting his thick pink lips. "Yeah… no problem…" He hadn't thought much about Cas' wings, they had never really meant much to him. But now, seeing them close up, they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

He didn't know what took over, maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was that profound bond Cas claimed they had. Whatever it was, it took hold, and before Dean could stop himself he was reaching out to gently touch one of the shining black feathers. It was soft, an interesting mix of baby hair softness and the slippery texture of silk. It felt amazing, and he reached to touch it again, before looking up at Cas for permission.

Castiel could see, almost feel, Dean's utter fascination with his wings which caused his smile to grow ever so slightly. He felt...special, almost, that Dean was so enraptured by his wings. Cas was too busy staring into Dean's green eyes to notice the Winchester reach out and stroke his feathers.

An obscenely loud and sexual moan escaped from Castiel's lips before he could stop himself, his entire body trembling at the touch. He opened his eyes in time to see Dean looking at him, those green eyes asking for permission to continue. Cas merely nodded, unable to come up with any words. His cheeks and ears had flushed bright red, either from embarrassment or from the sensation of having this incredible human being touching his wings.

Cas had never felt anything like that before. The way his heart seemed to thud faster and stop all at once, the way goosebumps rose up on his skin and a shiver went down his spine, the way his breath caught in his throat. And that moan, dear God, it had been so out of character for Cas but he just couldn't help himself. It seemed that the bond between him and Dean was a lot stronger than he expected.

Dean's eyes widened at the moan. "Cas… Are you… Did that feel good?" He felt himself flush a little, something rare for the hunter. He licked his lips, stroking at the same feather again. He tried to ignore the way his pants had started to tighten. He blamed Sam. If stupid Sam had just fixed the stupid air conditioner, then maybe this wouldn't be happening and maybe Dean wouldn't seriously be questioning his sexuality at the moment.

He wasn't gay. He'd fucked way too many chicks to be gay. And, yeah, maybe he'd always had an appreciation for an attractive man, but that was normal, right? So, maybe this wasn't so much a "gay thing" as it was a "Cas thing." Besides, it wasn't like anything could come from it anyway. Cas was an angel, so, he was immune to sexuality, right?

Castiel's breath hitched each time he tried to breathe, his chest heaving. "Y-yeah…" he managed to stutter. "Yeah, Dean. That feels...really good." Another groan escaped Cas' lips as Dean continued touching his wings. His eyes remained closed, just taking in the sensation of those rough and calloused hands stroking over his feathers.

Cas felt his pants begin to tighten in the crotch area and he shifted only slightly, pressing his palm down, unsure really of what was going on. Sure, he had watched The Pizza Man and had accidentally stumbled across Dean's Busty Asian Beauties, but he had never really experienced this for himself.

"Dean…" The hunter's name escaped Castiel's lips as a wrecked moan and he squirmed again, pressing his palm down even harder. "Dean, I…" Castiel couldn't even bring himself to finish his thoughts, as the hands caressing his wings were taking over his entire being. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look at Dean, wanting to watch Dean stroke his wings.

Dean looked up, catching Cas' gaze and stilling. "Cas.. I… I'm sorry." He snatched his hand back, feeling his cheeks get even warmer. He couldn't believe he just did that.

What the hell was he thinking? Just, touching Cas like that. God, what was wrong with him?

Suddenly, as if the world had gone dark, Dean's warm fingers were no longer on his wings. Cas' eyes were wide open, fear gripping him, afraid he had done something wrong. As Dean's apology spewed from his lips, Castiel couldn't help but smile just a bit, letting out a soft sigh.

"It's okay, Dean," he said, his voice a few octaves deeper than it usually was. "I was...enjoying your touch." Castiel moved so that his back was facing Dean. He fluffed his feathers, his wings creating a slight breeze as they beat. "You can continue touching them if you want to." He hoped, more than anything, that Dean would agree and continue, as the loss of those glorious hands on him was devastating in the worst of ways. "Please," he added, the word tumbling from his lips, almost inaudibly. He hoped that Dean couldn't hear the desperation in his voice.

Dean obliged. This was for Cas, really. He was doing this for Cas. He repeated the mantra over and over in his head, reaching out and stroking at Cas' wings, trying to ignore the way the angel's moans went straight to his dick.

"I, umm, I didn't know that angels liked having their wings touched," he said, trying to piece together words to make coherent sentences. He didn't want to admit how hard it was.

Then again, that wasn't the only thing that was.

As Dean continued to stroked Cas' wings, the angel couldn't help but let out soft moans, ever so slightly rubbing his palm against his hard cock, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how it pressed against his pants. Cas decided, right then, that there was nothing more incredible in this world.

When Dean spoke, Castiel's eyes opened wide. He had hoped that Dean wouldn't bring that up, as it had a rather interesting explanation. Cas savored Dean touching his wings for a moment more, hoping that his response wouldn't cause the hunter to stop.

"When there is...a bond...a bond between an angel and a human…" Castiel's words were accompanied by sharp exhalations and slight moans. "I mean...I-It only happens...Angels only enjoy this when there is that bond there…" Cas drifted off, his eyes closing again as his head lulled back against his neck.

"God," Cas whispered, not really noticing that he was taking his Father's name in vain. "God, Dean that feels so good. Please...don't stop…" Castiel couldn't help but plead, his stomach swooping with this strange feeling as Dean continued.

Dean nodded, biting at his bottom lip and continuing to stroke and play with Cas' feathers. "So, is it like, a sexual thing?" He didn't know why he had asked, and instantly wished he could take it back. "I mean, umm, with some people?"

Cas huffed out a laugh, turning halfway so that Dean could still touch his feathers but so that he could see Dean as well. "With some people, it is," he said quietly, looking deep into those green eyes. Castiel was painfully hard now, his palm quite obviously moving over his dick, his movements not as subtle as before.

"Dean…" Cas' voice was even more gruff than usual, his mouth dry. Cas couldn't explain it. Well, he could. He could feel the bond that he and Dean had, he just never thought anything would come of it. He merely thought he would be there to help and guide the hunters. But now, with them so intimately close, he couldn't deny that there was something else.

"Dean," he repeated, the name now nothing but a whisper. Castiel felt himself moving forward towards Dean's lips, his eyes starting to droop shut.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a faint whurring sound as the air conditioning kicked on, as Sam had finally figured out how to fix it. "Fucking finally," he murmured under his breath, hoisting himself off of the floor. Now he didn't have to listen to Dean's complaints about the heat; if only he could get Dean to shut up about the Trials. He came back upstairs, looking down at his hands as he wiped the grease off of them.

"Finally fixed the AC," he announced proudly, his chest puffed out ever so slightly as he barged back into the room, planning on getting right back on his computer.

Dean found himself leaning in, staring desperately at Cas' lips. He wanted to to kiss him. He wanted it desperately. He was about to give in, kiss him, when he heard Sam. He shot back, looking up at Sam when he walked in. "It's about time Sam. Seriously."

Sam shrugged, looking between the two of them. "Yeah… well it's on now." He furrowed his brow, knowing that something was wrong.

Cas gasped when Sam walked in, his eyes flying open and his wings flapping and shuddering violently. "Sam!" Castiel's voice cracked slightly, turning to look at the taller man. "Thank you," he added quickly, noticing just how much his palms were sweating. "I…"

Castiel had no explanation, he only hoped that Sam hadn't seen him leaning in to kiss Dean. Cas had wanted it to happen, though. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his pillowy and pink lips around Dean's and…Cas took a sharp intake of breath, attempting to dispel all other thoughts from his head.

Sam's eyes widened when he noticed Cas' wings, wondering how he had missed them when he first walked in. He'd never seen them before, and he couldn't help noticing them now. "Woah, Cas… Nice wings."

The comment was completely innocent, Dean knew that. But that didn't make the anger pooling in his gut any less real. He didn't like Sam seeing Cas' wings. He didn't want anyone seeing Cas' wings. He couldn't explain it, didn't want to have to. But it was getting harder and hardy to deny that there was something between them more than a simple friendship.

Castiel smiled at Sam's comment, turning to prune one of his feathers. "Thank you," he said quietly, looking down at the black feathers curling over his arm. Cas was incredibly proud of his wings; they were the most beautiful over all of his brothers' and sisters'. It was nice to finally share them with Dean.

Suddenly, something flared up in Cas. He didn't want Sam seeing his wings. He didn't mind, really, but he felt like only Dean should be allowed to look at and admire the appendages. Cas shifted uncomfortably, the muscles of his back tense as his wings flapped, obviously out of agitation. Why did Sam have to come in just then?

"Well, I'm gonna hit the shower," Dean said, standing up, hoping that the bulge in his jeans wasn't painfully obvious. He cast a look to Cas, then turned on his heel.

He didn't want Cas to follow him up to the bathroom. He really didn't want Cas to follow him, to join him in the shower. He really, really didn't want that.

Or, maybe he did.

But he wasn't going to admit that, even when he was undressing, peeling layers of clothing off, imagining a pair of big blue eyes staring into his as hands not belonging to him worked his clothes off.

Castiel watched as Dean left the room, his eyes trailing after the hunter. He wanted to get up and follow Dean into the shower; spread his wings and wrap them around Dean, pull him close. Cas cleared his throat a few moments after Dean was out of sight and looked back up at Sam with a meek smile. "Well, I'm just…"

Cas stood, not finishing his sentence, the clothes that he had shed in tow, as he walked methodically out of the room towards the bedroom that Dean said he could stay in. Castiel sat down on the bed, his wings still out, with his hands on his lap. He was still painfully hard, a small grunt slipping from his lips as he thought of Dean undressing for his shower. Where were these thoughts coming from? Why were they so suddenly invading his brain? Castiel's wings shuddered, a few feathers falling onto the mattress. He reached up to stroke the tips, closing his eyes as he imagined a certain green eyed hunter's hands in place of his own. "Dean…" The name was nothing but a whisper, a prayer almost, out to Dean. Cas needed him. Badly. So very badly that he was tempted to meander into the bathroom down the hall.

Dean stepped into the shower, moaning softly as the hot water hit his body. His cock ached, and Dean gave in, taking it in hand, wishing it was Cas' hand. There was no point in denying it now. He wanted him. Needed him.

What he wouldn't give to have Cas there with him.

Castiel couldn't stand it any longer; if his hard cock was stuck in his pants for a moment longer, he'd probably explode. He stood and removed his pants and boxers in one go, almost ripping both in the process. Castiel immediately fell back onto the bed, feathers floating up around him.

He grabbed his cock with one hand, the other reaching to his side to stroke his feathers. Castiel had never done this before, he'd merely seen it in The Pizza Man. But somehow, he knew exactly what to do; he knew what to do to make himself feel good.

Castiel slowly began pumping his fist over his cock, his thumb sweeping over the sensitive head, spreading around the sticky substance that was already dribbling. "Dean." Castiel's voice was wrecked as he whispered this man's name. This incredible, beautiful, amazing man whom he wanted with his entire soul.

Dean groaned, pressing his back against the shower wall, hissing at the contrast of cold tile against fevered skin. He couldn't help the way Cas' name ripped itself from his lips. He imagined Cas on his knees, looking up at Dean as he batted his big baby blues, his plump lips wrapped around Dean's dick.

The thought alone was enough to cause a fat pearl of precome to collect at the slit. He smeared it over the head, using it as extra lubrication as his hand gripped tight around his cock, slowly stroking himself. It wasn't near as good as he imagined Cas' mouth to be, but god, it felt good to get some release.

Castiel moaned as his hand moved up and down his cock, over and over, slowly gaining speed. All he could imagine was Dean's hands on him, just as they had been on his wings. Those warm calloused hands working his cock. Cas squeezed, his body shuddering with the pleasure coursing through him. He'd never felt this way in his entire life, so completely consumed with emotion.

He kept thinking of Dean. Of Dean in the shower, Dean between his legs, Dean in the Impala, Dean on his knees, Dean looking down at him, Dean inside of him, Dean on top of him, Dean underneath him… "Dean," Cas moaned, louder this time, forgetting his surroundings. His muscles began to tighten, his breath hitching each time as he pumped his fist faster over his cock.

Dean cried out, cumming harder than he had in ages. He wished he could deny that it was Cas' name on that sprang from his lips as he came, shuddering and groaning in the shower. But there was no denying it now. Dean was absolutely, one hundred and ten percent certain that somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with his best friend.

Castiel was so close. So close to what, though? He felt like a release was coming and it was coming fast. His muscles tightened and he writhed on the bed, squirming as he stroked his feathers and cock in tandem. He came hard, his whole body taught as cum shot out in thick, long ropes across his stomach and onto his wings. Dean's name escaped Castiel's lips over and over, a soft plea for the man who he loved and needed and wanted so very much.

Dean panted, trying to catch his breath. God, this was bad, very bad. He couldn't be in love with Cas.

He straightened up, moving back under the stream of water to clean up. He'd deal with this later, when the blood returned to his brain. No matter what, he knew he couldn't tell Cas, or Sam for that matter.

Castiel lay on the bed, panting, trying to regain control of himself. His hands were sprawled out, one on his wing and the other on his hip bone. He didn't know what to do now, about the mess or about how he felt towards Dean. Castiel's eyes fell closed, breathing heavily still.

The thoughts coursing through Cas' head were endless and he could think of nothing else besides Dean and what he could possibly say or do about the situation. Castiel's legs fell open, his muscles tired from his...activities. He didn't even realize that his door was wide open and that Sam or Dean could walk by at any moment and see him sprawled out like a used whore on his bed, feathers everywhere. But he couldn't bring himself to care about or think about anything besides his Dean. Yes...that sounded perfect. His Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

After several long minutes of scrubbing himself clean under the hot water, Dean stepped out into the cool bathroom air. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed towards his bedroom. He across the hall from Cas' room, fiddling with the towel. The door was open. The door was open, and it would be so easy to just go in there, talk to Cas. But what could he say?

He took a breath, and headed inside, stopping in the doorway when he noticed that Cas was lying on his bed, completely naked and obviously fucked out. "Cas?"

Cas heard Dean's voice and he jumped, causing the feathers that were on his bed to fly everywhere. "Dean!" He nearly shouted, his voice cracking. Cas scrambled for the sheets, pulling them up around his naked body. "Dean…" His voice was slightly more calm this time, although his eyes were wide and his blood was pumping.

"I apologize for my indecency," Cas said, looking down at the ground. Slowly, his eyes moved up from Dean's feet. The hunter was clad in nothing but a towel which was slung around his waist, his hipbones peeking out. Castiel gulped, his pupils dilating. Dean was even more beautiful than he could ever picture in his mind. His eyes continued upwards, raking over the smooth and muscled chest, pink and perky nipples, and finally, Dean's beautiful face-square jaw, green eyes, and overall perfection.

"It's, uhh, it's fine. I'm sorry, I should go…" He meant to leave. He really did. But Cas was naked, and he just couldn't leave. "About earlier…" He licked his lips, avoiding eye contact.

Castiel's cheeks flushed bright red with Dean's mention of earlier on the couch. He didn't want Dean to go but he also didn't know how to talk about this. He just...wanted Dean. Plain and simple. "Look, Dean, I...I am sorry about what happened before," he started, his voice soft as he watched Dean, shuddering a little when that pink tongue darted out to wet those perfect lips.

"There is a bond between us," Cas began to explain, "a very strong bond. It is stronger than and unlike any bond I have ever seen in Heaven or on Earth. And Dean, I can't help but…" Cas stopped, unsure of how to continue. He tried to catch Dean's eyes, his own wide and pleading. "I need you, Dean," Cas finally admitted. Sure, Cas needed Dean sexually, but he needed Dean in other ways. He needed that bond.

Dean stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. Was Cas saying what he thought he was? "Cas… I need you too." He looked up, finally meeting his eyes.

Cas took a sharp intake of breath when blue eyes met green. He had never felt so connected to someone in his entire life. He got up, the sheet still wrapped around his torso, and walked slowly towards Dean. They were just a few inches apart now and Castiel could feel Dean's breath ghosting across his lips. Cas' gaze darted from Dean's eyes down to Dean's lips.

"I...want to kiss you, Dean," Castiel said in his usual gruff and almost robotic voice. He was unsure of how Dean would take this, but he could feel that Dean wanted this just as much.

Dean nodded, leaning in a little, almost bumping noses with the angel. "OK." He'd never really thought of what it would be like to kiss another man. But, Cas was different, Cas was, well… Cas. How could he not want to kiss him? He let himself give in, leaning in even closer, until lips brushed lips and they were kissing. The kiss was soft, hesitant and sweet. Everything a first kiss should be. And god, it felt fantastic.

As soon as Dean's lips landed upon his, Cas' eyes drifted closed, a soft sigh escaping as he finally, finally, kissed this perfect man. Castiel stepped a bit closer to Dean so that their bare chests were touching as his lips floated against the hunter's. Castiel's tongue darted out, softly flicking against Dean's lower lip.

The sheet around Cas' waist dropped as he brought one hand to Dean's hip, feeling those strong muscles flex beneath his palm. He didn't quite know what to do with his other hand but he had this...this urge. He had this sudden urge to put his hand upon the print that he left on Dean's upper arm when he raised the hunter from perdition. He raised his right hand, fitting it perfectly upon the mark.

Dean moaned. The simple act of touching the handprint should not have sent shivers of pleasure coursing through his body. "Oh… Cas!" He pressed into the touch, wanting more, wanting all Cas had to give him.

Cas loved the way Dean sounded-so wrecked and so needy, just from a touch. Cas pulled Dean back towards the bed, figuring that it was the most natural place to be with him. "I want you Dean," Castiel murmured against Dean's lips, looking up into those green eyes before kissing him again.

Cas never thought that a kiss could be so incredible. He never thought that he could feel so passionate about something. He never thought any of this would ever happen. But here they were, Dean on top of Castiel, both so completely absorbed in one another. Castiel's hand moved into Dean's short hair, tugging slightly at the brown strands, his other hand pulling Dean further on top of him. Cas' leg wound around Dean's, pushing them closer together.

"When you came in before," Cas whispered, unable to speak any louder due to the pure pleasure coursing through him. "I had been touching myself. And I thought about you, Dean." Cas was now whispering into Dean's ear, pressing into the other man's muscled body. "I thought about you…" Castiel paused, unsure of how to go on. "I thought of you inside me." He was unsure if what he said was okay or correct and he felt awkward about it, almost out of place. He clung tighter to Dean, nuzzling his face into the hunter's neck.

Dean groaned, rolling his hips against Cas'. "Oh, fuck. You did?" He tangled his fingers in the angel's soft black hair. "I was thinking of you. In the shower. Thinking of having you, taking you. I want you Cas. I really do need you." His voice was low and broken with need.

Cas leaned back slightly so that he could look into Dean's beautiful green eyes. "You can have me, Dean," he said sincerely, meaning that in more ways than one. It really was true. He'd give anything and do anything for Dean. For his Dean.

The angel's fingers traversed down the hunter's back, tugging on the towel that was still around that lithe waist. "I want to be yours, Dean. I want all of you and I want to give all of myself to you. Take me..." This plea was heart wrenching in its passion and need. "I'm all yours."

Dean pressed against Cas possessively. "I like that. Mine. My Cas." He started kissing along Cas' jawline. "Are you sure? I mean, you've never done anything like this before, right?" He loved Cas, he really did, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Castiel couldn't help but smile at Dean's words. He was Dean's; all Dean's. He didn't want to be anyone else's and he didn't want to share Dean with anyone else. Cas shook his head, a small furrow forming between his brows. "I haven't. That was the first time I had ever ah...pleasured myself," he replied softly, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"I want to, Dean. I do. Right now. I...don't think I can wait any longer." He bucked his hips up against Dean's, leaning up to capture the hunter's soft pink lips in a chaste kiss. "I want you now."

Dean groaned into the kiss. God, Cas was perfection. "Yeah… Yeah, let's do this." He pulled back, smiling at Cas lovingly. "I want you to lay back, ok?" He'd had sex with his fair share of virgins, and he was determined to make Cas' first time as amazing as he deserved it to be.

Cas bit his lip, taking a deep breath before moving back on the bed. He unraveled himself from the sheets, letting them fall off of the bed. He rested his head upon a pillow, his dark hair spilling out in stark contrast against the pure white. A shudder rolled through him; he felt exposed but...it was okay. Because it was Dean.

Castiel's eyes were wide and his heart was pumping; he had to admit, he was a little nervous. He'd never done anything like this before and, judging from the size of the bulge beneath Dean's towel, it probably wouldn't be pleasant for the first few moments. He looked up to meet Dean's eyes, happy to find that beautiful and loving gaze.

Dean tossed his towel aside, grabbing onto Cas' knees and spreading his legs wide. "I want to make you feel good, Cas," he purred. He leaned in, starting to kiss at the other man's inner thighs.

Cas' eyes widened as he took in Dean's perfectly gorgeous body. The hunter truly was beautiful. He blushed as Dean spread his legs, the red flush of his cheeks spreading to his neck and ears at Dean's words. A gasp escaped the angel's lips when Dean's lips made contact with his thighs. Castiel trembled, his legs closing slightly around Dean's head.

Dean sucked a love bite onto Cas' thigh, pulling back to look at it with a wide smile. "So beautiful Cas. Want you so bad." He started kissing up his thigh, higher and higher, closer to his cock. "Want to make you come undone."

Cas gyrated his hips, willing Dean to just put his mouth on his aching cock. "Dean, please!" Castiel couldn't help but beg for this beautiful man. He reached down and tangled his hands in Dean's close cropped hair, trying to tug the man's beautifully warm mouth up. Castiel's cock was throbbing and it jumped a bit as he thought more about Dean's mouth on him. "I want that so badly, Dean," he agreed breathlessly.

Dean chuckled at Cas' eagerness. "You want what? You want me to lick you? To take your cock between my lips and suck you? Want to fuck my pretty mouth, baby?" He smiled cheekily, rubbing his cheek against Cas' thigh, looking up at him with big green eyes.

Castiel was left breathless from Dean's words and he was speechless for a moment, unsure of how to progress with this…dirty talk. "I…" Cas stuttered a little, pulling Dean's head a little bit more. "I want your mouth on my cock, Dean," he said carefully, remembering the words that Dean had just said, stumbling over them a little bit. "I want to...fuck your mouth." His words were slightly mechanical but he meant them all the same. He wanted his cock in that nice warm crevice.

Dean grinned. The words sounded a bit awkward on Cas' tongue, but he knew that with time the words would come more naturally. Cas was his, and he was going to show him the ropes. He could tell already that Cas was going to be a natural.

Cas' cock was the ultimate temptation, and Dean couldn't resist him any longer. He inched closer, slowly running his tongue along the underside of Cas' cock.

Castiel couldn't help it. The moan that escaped from his lips was so beyond dirty. He felt like his entire world was ending around him and Dean was his solace. His hips began slowly thrusting up, wanting more of Dean's mouth. "Oh God, Dean…" Cas' voice was even more broken and even more gruff than usual. "Fuck…" The word slipped out of Cas' mouth; he'd heard Dean say it before and knew a general meaning but he just couldn't seem to help what came out of his mouth.

"Want you to fuck me, Dean. Want you to suck my cock and then fuck me and...and I want to make you cum, Dean." His words were still slightly methodical yet he was starting to become more at ease as he clutched at Dean's hair.

Dean groaned loudly, blinking so his eyelashes fluttered against Cas' cock. "Does it feel good? I need you to tell me, Cas. Ok baby?" He licked a stripe up along Cas' cock once more. "Gotta talk to me."

Castiel nodded wordlessly as Dean spoke to him. He couldn't say anything at first; it was as if his voice was broken and just overtaken by passion. He opened his mouth and closed it again, just gasping for air for a moment. Nothing had ever felt so good in his entire life.

"It feels...so good...Dean…" Castiel finally managed to speak, his eyes falling shut as he stroked his fingers through Dean's hair. "That feels really good. Feels amazing, Dean. Need more. Need you. Dean…." Castiel had never had trouble breathing; he was an angel, he didn't even need to! But he felt as if he was being deprived of air, his blood pumping. His hips fell into a slight rhythm, thrusting gently against Dean's lips. "So good, baby."

Dean moaned at the way Cas sounded when he spoke. How could someone sound so innocent and so dangerously slutty at the same time? He licked another long stripe up Cas' cock before wrapping his fingers around the base and mouthing at the head.

Castiel couldn't help but thrust violently up into Dean's mouth. Who knew that a tongue could feel so...heavenly? Cas whispered Dean's name over and over again, squirming around on the bed, wanting Dean to take more of his cock into his mouth. Cas opened his eyes to look down at the beautiful hunter between his legs and he couldn't help but let out a low and sultry moan.

Dean closed his eyes, starting to work his tongue over the head, sucking at it softly. Cas tasted good. Fucking delicious.

Dean clawed at his thighs, starting to bob his head in a nice, slow rhythm, wanting to ease Cas into the sensations.

Castiel watched Dean's eyes close but he wanted nothing more than to look into those beautiful green pools. "Open your eyes and look at me," Cas commanded, his voice soft yet demanding. He watched carefully as Dean began to bob his head, his back arching as tingles ran down his spine.

Dean groaned at the commanding tone in Cas' voice, slowly opening his big green eyes to look up at Cas as he took more of the angel's cock into his mouth. `

When Cas made contact with those gorgeous green eyes, he couldn't help but gasp, his own eyes shutting only slightly. He was marveling at how Dean could take so much of his cock into that blissfully warm mouth and how sinful those perfect bow lips were. Cas thrust up just a bit, trying to restrain himself; he didn't want to hurt Dean but he wanted nothing more than to just wildly thrust up into that damn mouth.

Dean moaned with the thrust, pulling off and mouthing at the length. "I can take it, you know. Anything you have, I can take it. Let me show you what I can do, baby." Once more he wrapped his lips around the head, relaxing his jaw and looking into Cas' eyes pleadingly.

Castiel's cock twitched in Dean's mouth as that gloriously warm cavern slid around his clock once more. That pleading look in Dean's eyes was all it took before Cas began bucking his hips. The angel thrust with wild abandon, loving the way the head of his cock hit the back of Dean's mouth.

He grabbed Dean's head to keep it still, his back arching as he thrust up, almost violently. "Dean...Dean this...God..."

Dean sucked and bobbed his head, relaxing to let Cas' cock slide deeper into his mouth. He loved this, loved surrendering his mouth to his lover like this. Loved having Cas' cock rammed into his throat, loved the burn. But most of all he loved Cas. Unconditionally.

Castiel could feel the love and passion and desire bursting out from Dean's soul. He could feel it in his Grace, too, filling up the room. Dean's mouth was so beautiful; this entire thing was so beautiful, and it could only get more beautiful from here. Cas believed that there was nothing as holy as the union between two beings who loved each other so very much.

These thoughts coursed through Cas, causing him to thrust faster up into Dean's mouth, his head pressed hard against the pillow. He felt his muscles tighten, that same feeling from before returning. He didn't want this to end, not ever, and he grasped harder at Dean's hair. "Dean...I think I'm...God, Dean I'm close to...I don't...Dean…" Cas' thrusts became slightly sporadic as he tried to stop, wanting to cum with Dean inside him.

Dean pulled back, licking his lips. "Ah ah ah, not yet." His voice was rough from the fucking, and he loved how gravely it was. Loved how he could hear the after effects of Cas' cock. "I need to get me cock in you. So fucking bad, Cas. Let me fuck you open baby."

Cas' mouth hung open at Dean's words and he couldn't do anything except nod, spreading his legs wider for Dean. Finally, words began to flow from his kissed-pink lips. "Please, Dean. I need you inside me. I need to feel you inside me and I need you to fill me." He groaned wantonly, his hips rotating upwards, a shudder rolling down his spine. "Mark me as yours, Dean."

Dean grinned, then stood up. "Shit. Hold on, I have to get the stuff." He rushed out of the room, coming back a minute later with a box of condoms and a large bottle of lube. "Can't do much without this," he smiled sheepishly.

Cas squirmed when Dean left him, frowning for a moment at the loss of the warm body over his; however, when Dean returned, Castiel couldn't help but beam. He looked at what was in Dean's hands, his brows furrowing. "What are those for, Dean?" he asked softly, his voice and words painfully innocent. He shifted slightly, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes roamed Dean's body, taking in the truly beautiful form of the muscled hunter. Dean truly was one of his Father's greatest creations.

Dean chuckled. "Condoms and lube. You know…. I mean, I'm sure I wouldn't really need the condoms, since you're a virgin, and, well, an angel. But the lube is really important. It, umm, lubricates." He felt a little flustered, with Cas' eyes on him like this.

He crawled back onto the bed, looking Cas over slowly. "You know, you really are like, totally hot and stuff." Beautiful. Beautiful was the word he wanted to use. Because it's the only word that really fit. But he didn't want to make Cas think he saw him like a girl.

Cas grinned at Dean as he explained, catching his lower lip between his teeth to try to restrain himself from sitting up and grabbing Dean. "Why don't you just...show me," he breathed out, falling down onto his back again.

The angel couldn't help but chuckle as Dean spoke, watching intently as the hunter got back onto the bed. He fidgeted a little, moving to pull Dean back towards him. "Thank you," Cas whispered against Dean's lips before kissing him chastely. "I think you're beautiful, too." Cas smirked, knowing what Dean had wanted to say. "And I don't see you as a girl at all." He pressed another kiss to Dean's lips, pulling the hunter closer. "Now, I'll get out of your thoughts if you start showing me what this...lube is." He said the word carefully, making sure to use it correctly.

Dean moaned against Cas' lips, pulling back to flip the top off of the bottle. "Lay back," he purred, "and I'll show you."

He spread Cas' legs slowly, pushing them up until they pressed against Cas' chest. He dribbled some of the thick lube onto his fingers and grinned up at Cas. "This is the good stuff. They call it 'Cum lube'. It's awesome." He ran his wet fingers over Cas' hole. "This stuff's gonna get you nice and wet. It'll make it easier for my cock to slip inside."

Castiel let Dean lift his legs, feeling slightly exposed just for a moment, but feeling safe and calm in Dean's care. He shuddered when he felt Dean's wet fingers run over his hole, a soft groan escaping from his lips. He shifted, wanting Dean's fingers to slip inside of him. When that last sentence left Dean's pillowy lips, Cas couldn't help the groan that ripped from his chest. "Please, Dean." The angel's voice was wrecked already and he pressed his hips down, wanting Dean to just be inside him already.

Dean smiled up at him, applying extra pressure to the rim, his breath catching as the tip of his finger slipped inside of Cas' sweet heat. "God, fuck Cas you're so tight."

Cas squirmed as Dean's finger slipped into him, his brows furrowing at the strange feeling. He inadvertently clenched around Dean's finger, pushing his hips down. "It feels...strange, Dean."

Dean placed his free hand against Cas' abdomen, rubbing gently in hopes of soothing him. "I know. It'll get better, I promise." He stilled, not wanting to hurt Cas at all.

Cas let his eyes close, wanting to ease into this new and exciting experience. He reached down, grabbing the hand that was on his abdomen. It was starting to feel better and he released his breath, squeezing Dean's fingers. Castiel moaned, starting to enjoy this sensation.

"You ok Cas?" His voice was full of concern, although he desperately hoped Cas wouldn't call the whole thing off. God, he needed him, bad. Needed to slide more than just his fingers inside.

Castiel nodded furiously. "More than okay, Dean. This feels good. I...want more." Cas' voice was soft and he opened his eyes to look up at Dean. Cas was absolutely taken aback by Dean's beauty every time he looked at the hunter. "More."

Dean started thrusting his finger in and out slowly, marveling in the Cas' hole opened up for him, sucking his finger in deeper. It was as if Cas' body craved him, needed all he had to give. "Yeah? You want more? Think you can take another finger baby?" He slowly pulled his finger out, applying more lube and then ever so slowly pushing two digits inside.

Cas nodded once again, looking up pleadingly at Dean. "I want all of you," he clarified, wiggling a bit. The corners of his lips tugged up a bit when Dean called him baby, loving the way the name rolled off his lips in that deep, gruff voice. Castiel felt another finger gently prodding at his entrance before slipping in, a groan escaping his lips. He clenched around Dean's fingers, pushing his hips down, wanting more, wanting all that Dean could give him.

"God you're so beautiful baby," Dean purred, gently scissoring his fingers to stretch him out a little more. "I want you so bad Cas. Love how you look like this, baring yourself to me. How can an angel look like such a dirty little whore? Huh?"

Cas squirmed at the odd sensation of Dean moving his fingers inside him. It was different, but not completely uncomfortable after the first few moments passed. He gasped at Dean's words, moaning softly with his exhale of breath. He never knew the hunter's voice could wreck him so completely. Castiel groaned softly, pushing his hips up, his back arching off of the bed. "More," he pleaded again, the word falling from his lips.

"More? You want more baby? You want more what? More fingers?" He licked his lips, slowly finger fucking Cas open wider. "I bet you can take more. Wanna see just how much you can take baby."

Cas nodded, gasping for air. "Want more. Want more fingers, want more of you, want all of you." He groaned as Dean moved his fingers, his hips bucking, trying to get more. "Please, Dean! I don't want to wait any longer!" Cas' voice was almost a whine, and he was slightly embarrassed by that, but he didn't care. He just needed Dean.

Dean grinned, slowly adding a third finger, loving how Cas opened up for him. He shifted on the bed, trying to ignore his almost painfully hard cock. "You're such a good boy, Cas. So good for me." He quickened his pace a little, watching the way his fingers disappeared inside of the tight pink ring.

Castiel nodded at Dean's words, agreeing with a moan. When Dean's fingers quickened, Cas pressed his head back against the pillow, his back arching further off the bed. "Dean, I want you inside me," he said hoarsely, squeezing the hunter's hand. "Now. I can't wait any longer. Please."

Dean nodded, ever so slowly withdrawing his fingers. "Ok baby. Fuck I want you so bad." He grabbed the lube and dribbled a long line down his cock, slowly working it over until his cock was slippery. "This might feel a little… weird, at first." He lined his cock up and pressed forward carefully, biting back a groan as the head started to slip inside.

Castiel's stomach jumped at the thought of Dean entering him and he couldn't wait to feel even closer to the hunter. Cas braced himself, taking a deep breath in as he grasped the sheets. His blue eyes slipped closed, squirming a little as the head of Dean's cock slipped into him. Cas could feel himself stretching open and it was weird. "Dean..." Cas' voice was a slight whine; "Dean...more."

Dean nodded again, slipping forward another two inches. God, Cas felt amazing. Better than Dean had ever dreamed. "You ok baby?"

Cas nodded quickly, remembering to breathe. He took a few panting breaths, trembling a bit as Dean slipped further into him. "Good, Dean. Really good." He opened his eyes to look up at Dean. "By the way," Cas breathed, "I love when you call me that." His lips tugged up into a smile, his hips moving towards Dean just a bit.

"Baby?" Dean asked, pushing in a little deeper, his breath catching. "That's what you are Cas. My baby." He smiled down at him lovingly.

Cas winced as Dean pushed in further, the burn of Dean filling him slightly uncomfortable. He shifted a little in an effort to get more comfortable. Cas reached up and pressed his hand to the print on Dean's shoulder. "All yours, Dean," he agreed breathlessly, looking into those deep green eyes. "You're...so big," he whispered, his chest heaving with his labored breath.

Dean stilled, moaning softly at Cas' gentle touch. "You ok, Cas? Does it hurt?" He touched the other man's cheek, caressing him lovingly.

"Just a little," Cas said sheepishly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He wanted to make Dean feel good; it didn't matter if he was hurting or not just as long as Dean felt okay. "I'm...it's okay Dean." Castiel's voice was hoarse and he let his eyes fall shut, leaning into Dean's hand. "You can keep going."

Dean nodded, slowly pressing forward the last two inches. God, Cas felt fantastic, so perfect as Dean bottomed out. "Fuck baby."

Cas grasped Dean, panting as the hunter slid completely into him. He ground out Dean's name, arching his back off of the bed. He felt full; complete.

Panting softly, Dean leaned in, brushing his lips over Cas'. "Feel so good," he moaned. grinding his hips against Cas' ass.

Cas squirmed at the movement of Dean's hips, moaning wantonly. He pressed his lips against the hunter's and reveled in Dean's warmth. "You can move," Castiel whispered, opening his eyes to look up at Dean. He felt more comfortable now, wanting more of Dean.

Dean nodded, green eyes never leaving Cas' as he slowly pulled back until only half of his cock was sheathed inside, and then slid home once more, groaning at just how fucking tight Cas was. How perfect he was. He licked at the angel's bottom lip to entice him to deepen the kiss.

"Fuck!" Cas couldn't help the expletive that spilled from his lips as Dean thrust into him. He felt Dean's tongue against his lip and he opened his mouth, letting Dean deepen the kiss. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling the hunter closer and deeper.

Cas' enthusiasm drove Dean crazy, and it took all he had not to just piston his hips wildly and be done with it. No, this was Cas' first time, and Dean wanted to make sure his first time was the best possible. Instead he moved slower, rolling his hips, forcing himself deeper, fucking Cas nice and deep and good.

Cas attempted to moan Dean's name into the hunter's mouth, those glorious lips and tongue swallowing the name. Suddenly, chills ran down his spine as Dean slid deeper into him. He broke away from Dean's mouth, letting Dean's pink lips slide down his throat. "Dean! Dean, what was that? Do that again." Cas' voice was pleading as he begged for Dean to hit that sweet spot inside him.

A huge grin spread across Dean's face as he slid over Cas' prostate once more. "Yeah? That feel good baby? That your spot?" His eyes were dark and lust blown as he teased his cock over the bundle of nerves.

Casiel gasped, trying to say Dean's name through gulps of air. There were a few tears sliding out of his eyes, tears of pure pleasure. "Harder, Dean. Faster, please," Cas sobbed out, arching up and pressing against Dean, trying to rub his aching cock against Dean's abdomen.

"Yeah baby? You need to be fucked Cas? Hard and deep and fast?" He grabbed onto Cas' arms, using him as leverage to thrust into him harder, holding back a low groan.

Cas nodded at Dean's words, groaning with each thrust of the hunter's hips. Dean's grasp was rough and it hurt in all the good ways. Cas felt heat start to coil inside of him, his muscles contracting and clenching. His blue eyes widened in fear despite the intense pleasure. "Dean...I think I'm going to explode!" His voice was quivering, afraid of this new and amazing sensation.

"Let go," Dean groaned, feeling himself get closer to the edge. "Come undone for me, baby. Want you too." He pistoned his hips against Cas', breath coming out in pants as he rammed himself into the angel.

Cas came, completely untouched, realizing that the same thing was happening to him as before, while Dean was in the shower. This time, though, the feeling was so much more overwhelming as he spurt thick, hot ropes of cum across his and Dean's chests. His cock throbbed and twitched, the milky white substance shooting out of the slit with each of Dean's thrusts.

Dean groaned, loving the way Cas' body clenched around him as he came. His thrusts were hard and fast, and he came a moment after his lover, crying out his name as he painted Cas' insides.

"Dean! Dean, Dean, Dean..." Cas repeated the hunter's name over and over in a hoarse whisper. He could feel Dean's cum inside him, filling him and making him feel warm...complete. Castiel pulled Dean on top of him, keeping his legs wrapped around those lithe hips, not wanting to be empty just yet. "That was...incredible."

Dean smiled, nuzzling into Cas' neck. "I love you," he purred as the last tremor of orgasm shook his body. He froze when he realized what he had said. "I…. ummm… I…"


	4. Chapter 4

Cas couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's words, hugging the Winchester closer to him. "I know you do." Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's temple. "I know every part of you, Dean Winchester. Every freckle, every speck of gold in your eyes, everything that courses through you. I know you, Dean Winchester," Cas paused here, nuzzling his nose against Dean's cheek, "and I love you."

Dean's shoulders shook a little, and he clung onto Cas as if he was afraid the angel would disappear. "I love you too," his voice broke a little at the simple words and what they meant.

Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair, sensing the fear spreading through the hunter's body. "Shh, it's okay, Dean." Cas' voice was a low whisper. "I've got you, Dean. And I'm never going to leave you. I'm never going to let you go." Cas ran his fingers lightly over Dean's shoulders, letting his legs fall down to the bed, relaxing against his Dean. Yes, that sounded right. His Dean.

Dean pulled back just enough to look Cas in the eye. "I'm no good at relationships. Never been in one that lasted long enough to really count. I suck at this, and I don't want to hurt you."

Cas stared into those green eyes, his heart swelling at the sheer beauty. "We're going to work, Dean," Cas promised, gliding his hand to Dean's stubbly cheek. "We have that bond. A most profound bond. You belong to me and I belong to you."

Dean smiled, kissing Cas softly. "I love you. So damn much." His voice was low and gravelly, full of want and need. A need that Dean hadn't even known he had until now.

Cas smiled at Dean, laughing softly. "Mmh...and I you, Dean." They lay there in silence for a few moments, Cas running his fingers along Dean's shoulders and back. He suddenly disrupted the silence with a grin. "How will you tell Sam?" he asked, knowing Sam was already suspicious of the relationship between the two men.

Dean thought for a long minute. "I guess we can just… tell him. I mean, I think he can smell it on me anyway." He chuckled. "He's been hinting at it for a while, I think he's been waiting for us to get together.'

Cas hummed softly against Dean's cheek, letting his eyes fall closed. This was Heaven. Right here with Dean in his arms. This was all he needed, no matter what. Castiel's breathing was heavy and relaxed, just reveling in the feeling of Dean against him.

"Cas…?" Dean shifted so less of his weight was on his lover. He studied the other man's face, noticing things that he had never noticed before. Had Cas always been this beautiful? Had he always looked like this?

The angel opened his eyes to look at Dean, the pad of his thumb moving along the freckles on the side of Dean's nose. "What is it, Dean?" The question usually came out in a grunted rush, as usually Dean would be calling for Cas, praying for him in a time of need. This time, the question was gentle and soft, the tone of his voice so completely adoring.

"Before, downstairs when I was touching your wings… what did that feel like?" He could feel his cheeks heat up at the question, but he wanted to know.

Cas was silent for a few minutes, thinking back to when Dean was touching his wings. A smile spread across his face as he looked up at the ceiling. "It felt like I had been waiting for it my entire life. As if the only thing I could ever want was for your hands to be on my wings." He paused again, letting out a sigh. "It felt better than anything I could ever imagine. I...can't really explain it, Dean. It was all so...exhilarating."

He bit his lip, trying to find the right words. "So, it turned you on? Basically?"

"Basically, yes," Cas said simply with a slight shrug of his shoulders. It had turned Cas on, more so than anything else.

A huge smile broke out on Dean's face. "I knew it!" He looked so smug, proud of himself.

Cas couldn't help the redness that spread across his cheeks and neck. "It...it's not funny, Dean! It was...really intense." Despite his outward embarrassment, Cas loved the fact that Dean could do that to him-completely wreck him with a stroke of his wings.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He pecked Cas' lips. "I guess I was just… testing the waters. Seeing if I could make you come undone."

Cas leaned into Dean's lips, smiling against them. "You could probably do quite a lot by just touching my wings, Dean."

He groaned, cock twitching inside of Cas. "Damn, add that to the list of stuff we need to do."

Cas laughed softly at Dean's excitement, pressing a soft kiss to the hunter's lips. "We have all of forever, Dean." Cas ran the tip of his nose against the side of Dean's, letting his eyes close as he reveled in the feeling of having Dean so close to him. "I'm not ever going to leave you and we'll have forever."

"Yeah. Good." He kissed Cas softly, so happy that he could finally kiss him. Could finally hold him, love him. Just like he had always wanted.

A soft sigh escaped Castiel's lips as Dean kissed him, hugging the hunter more closely to him. He smiled against Dean's lips, unable to help the overwhelming sense of joy spreading through him. Cas pulled away from Dean's lips, his eyes slowly opening to look up at the Winchester and appreciate his beauty. Dean truly was his Father's greatest creation.

Dean smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Hey, what're you thinking?" He touched Cas' cheek, letting the rough pad of his thumb rub over Cas' stubbly cheek.

The angel remained silent for a few moments, trying to think of ways to put what he was thinking into words. "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are," he said with a soft puff of breath, leaning against Dean's hand. "How my Father truly created a marvelously beautiful creature and that I have him here in my arms. I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have pulled your soul out of Hell; how lucky I am to have been able to put you back together and know you so completely." His crystal blue eyes roamed Dean's face, scanning the 57 freckles scattered over his nose, cheeks, and slightly up on his forehead. He'd have to kiss every freckle Dean had at some point; every damn one. "It is difficult to comprehend how perfect you are, Dean. It is difficult to put into words."

Dean felt his cheeks flare up. He was not used to compliments like this. Sure, he knew he was a good looking guy. It definitely helped with the job. But, in no way did he consider himself perfect. Cas was an angel, Cas had seen everything there was to see. How could he look at Dean and find perfection, when Dean knew how broken and scarred he really was? But when Cas spoke, he spoke the truth. Dean knew that. And it made him love him all the more. "Yeah, you too baby. Honest. I mean, I love everything about you."

Cas smiled as he saw the redness spread across Dean's cheeks, hoping he hadn't embarrassed the man too much. His smile grew at Dean's words, but he could sense something there. He could sense that there was something wracking up in Dean's mind. Cas studied Dean's eyes for a few moments, staring deeply into those lush pools of green. "Don't you dare ever think you aren't perfect, Dean." Castiel's words were terse and final, but not harsh. "Don't think that the scars you have make you imperfect in any way." He nodded, pressing his lips against Dean's once more, signaling the end of his slight rant; he knew Dean understood.

Cas gently ran his hand up and down Dean's arm, pondering for a few moments how a man could ever get his skin to be so soft, when a question popped into his head. "So, what are we now, Dean? What does this make us? We are in love and had intercourse, which usually only happens when a couple is married. But we are not husband and...husband yet. So what is the in-between?" Cas cocked his head in his usual fashion when he didn't understand something mundane and human, giving Dean the look he always gave when he was searching for answers.

Dean thought for a moment. The idea of calling anyone, even Cas, his boyfriend was beyond weird, and sort of felt wrong. Partners was lame, and made Dean think of stuffy gay men in suits and lesbians. Which left few options. "I don't know. I mean… I guess we're like… mates? Boyfriends, technically." He shrugged.

Castiel's head tilted even further, his brows furrowing. "Boyfriends," he repeated, letting the word roll over his tongue. "And...what do boyfriends do together?" Cas queried, wondering what would be different about his relationship with Dean now that they were boyfriends...mates. "Besides this, of course, which I hope will happen more."

"Yeah, it'll happen a lot. Don't worry." Dean chuckled, nuzzling against Cas' cheek. "Honestly, I don't really know what boyfriends do. I've never had one. And I was never a good one. But, they, I dunno, hold hands. Kiss. Umm, go on dates, I think?"

Cas grinned, looking forward to all the time he will get to spend with Dean. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at the thought of him and Dean going on a date. He knew that this was a practice among humans: dinner and a movie or something of the like. He couldn't picture himself with Dean out on a date. What he could definitely picture was the two of them and Sam together at a diner, Dean doing everything in his power to make Sam uncomfortable. "I'm sure you're going to make a wonderful boyfriend, Dean," Cas laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

Dean smiled, shifting a little, hips on hips. "I'm gonna do my best for you." He pecked Cas' lips softly. "I love you. A lot. I need you Cas."

Cas ran his leg up and down Dean's, the grin on his face seeming to be permanent now. "I love you, too. I know you need me, Dean. And I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Cas needed Dean too, more than he wanted to let on. He wanted to be there for Dean, wanted to be strong for him.

Dean sighed, slowly pulling out and rolling off of Cas. "You know, you're something else Cas." He pecked his cheek and looked up at the ceiling. "I could get used to this."

Cas furrowed his brow at the comment and moaned softly at the loss of Dean on top of him. "I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean, and yours. Nothing else." He couldn't help his smile when Dean kissed his cheek, looking at Dean as he stared at the ceiling. "I could, too," he whispered with a soft sigh, a smile ghosting over his lips. This was perfect. Him and Dean together. That was how it was always going to be. Cas wasn't going to let anything get in their way; not Crowley, not Naomi, not the Trials, not anything. Once this was all said and done, which Cas hoped would be soon, he and Dean could live together in domestic bliss.

Dean's eyes flicked over to Cas. It was hard to believe that all of this had happened. Cas was his. He and Cas were a reality, when he had thought they'd never be more than a wet dream. "Hey, you mind if I nap? Haven't really slept all week, and, well, you tired me out." He winked, pulling Cas closer.

Cas grinned and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling the hunter close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Sleep, Dean." His voice was a soft whisper as he nuzzled his nose into Dean's hair, taking in the fresh smell. "Sleep for as long as you want to. I'll still be here when you wake up. I always will."

Dean nodded, and it wasn't long before he was softly snoring, curled closely beside his angel.


End file.
